Sr & Sra Asakura
by ShinigamiFonsek
Summary: una pareja de casdos con problemas en su matrimonio, sera k se casaron muy rapido, o sera k ellos deven matarse literal mente, pero ¿prodran?


El Sr. & Sra. Asakura

Los personajes soy propiedad de "Hiroyuki Takei", y la historia esta basa en "El Sr.& la Sra. Smith" dirigida por Doug Liman y escrita por Simon Kinberg. Yo solo los uni por que quería ver que salía. XP

En una oficina cerca del centro de la ciudad.

-bien dígame Sr. Y Sra. Asakura como es k están hoy-

-Bien doctor- dijo una bella mujer de cabello rubio, ojos negros y una piel linda y blanca.

-si todo tranquilo- dijo un hombre sentado al lado de la mujer de cabello café oscuro y piel morena con apariencia tranquila.

-amor si estamos aquí no es por k todo esta tranquilo-dijo la mujer de cabello rubio

-pero Annita quiero ver este viaje al consejero matrimonial como mas bien una revisión- dijo el moreno sentado al lado de la mujer.

-como que una revisión Yoh-dijo la mujer con un tono molesto

- si ya sabes como una revisión de un auto, que revisas el aceite o el motor así una revisión- dijo con un tono cansado el moreno

- Sr. Y Sra. Asakura cálmense, ¿les importa si hago una preguntas?- dijo el doctor tratando de calmarlos

Ambos negaron con la cabeza haciendo entender al doctor k no había problema.

-OK, que tan felices son, en escala del 1 al 10- dijo el doctor apuntando en su libreta.

-8-respondio rápida mente la mujer, k al parecer k ya establecimos k es Anna Asakura

-a ver, como si 10 es estupenda mente feliz, entonces 1 es completamente miserable?- dijo el moreno k ya establecimos que es Yoh Asakura.

-conteste instintiva mente-dijo el doctor

-8- repitieron el unisonó los jóvenes esposos

-mmm...-pensaba el doctor mientras peinaba su barba con la mano

La joven pareja miro con detenimiento el doctor.

-y ¿cada cuanto tienen relaciones?- pregunto el doctor como si nada

Ambos se miraron entre si, era de suponer que al ir con el consejero matrimonial preguntara si tenían una vida sexual activa o pasiva, imaginaban que seria incomodo, y así lo es, pero es necesario para la consulta ya que el sexo es parte importante en el matrimonio.

-si no hay problema, díganme cuando fue la ultima ves en estos últimos días- dijo el doctor tratando de calmarlos.

Yoh y Anna se volvieron a mirar.

-en esta semana-dijo el doctor al ver que el silencio le decía que no avían tenido relaciones estos últimos días.

-en estas ultimas semanas- dijo el doctor nueva mente notando lo mismo k antes.

-creo que el domingo no linda-dijo Yoh mirando con una sonrisa a su esposa

-si amor-dijo Anna con un leve sonrojo.

-bien no es tan malo, de igual manera evalúenlo del 1 al 10- dijo el doctor anotando en su libreta.

-como un 8-dijo Yoh con tranquilidad

-a ver 10 es total mente satisfecho, y 1 seria como no tener o tener relaciones muy malas-dijo esto Anna ya k no era lógico, si es un 1 es tener relaciones muy malas simple mete no las tendría y le estamos diciendo que tuvimos el domingo.

-que le parece si responde ambas-dijo el doctor notando la perspicacia de su nueva paciente.

-8 ambas-dijeron al unisonó Yoh y Anna.

De lo que hemos establecido es k Yoh y Anna están casados y por su visita la consejero matrimonial es k tiene problemas en su matrimonio.

-digan me cuanto tiempo llevan casados- dijo el doctor mientras escribía en si libreta nueva mente-

-4 años- dijo Yoh con vos calmada.

-5 Yoh, 5 años llevamos casados- dijo Anna con un notable enojo mientras hacia la mano en puño

-4 o 5 Años- dijo Yoh par dar le la razón a el y a Anna

-¿donde se conocieron?- dijo el doctor aun un apuntando en su libreta.

-en Okinawa hace 4 años- dijo Yoh con tranquilidad

-5 año, hace 5 años k nos conocimos en Okinawa, mi amor-dijo Anna con su temperamento apunto de disparase, mientras fulminaba a Yoh con su mirada

-cuenten me como se conocieron- dijo el doctor prestando mucha atención a la pareja.

-------------------------Flash Back----------------------------------

Okinawa, hace 4 o 5 años

Se puede notar a varios soldados entrando y saliendo de varios lugares mitras k en el aeropuerto es esta apagando un enorme incendio.

Mientras k en un bar de un hotel que se encuentra al otro lado de la ciudad se encuentra un hombre delgado moreno tomando una copa de whisky, cuando de pronto sol soldados empiezan a entrar al hotel.

-Que su sucede- dijo dicho hombre al cantinero

-están buscando ala persona responsable k hiso explotar al avión del aeropuerto que esta a al otro lado de la ciudad, tiene un indicio dicen k es una persona anda mas k que no es de aquí de Okinawa así que buscan persona por persona interrogando- dijo el cantinero mitras limpiaba una copa con un trapo blanco

-órale- fue entonces k una mujer rubia, de pial clara entro al hotel

De pronto un soldado se le acerco a la mujer

-disculpe señorita viene sola-dijo el soldado sospechando que venia sola

-disculpe- dijo la mujer para darse tiempo de inventar una cuartada

-dije que si bien sola-dijo el soldado mostrando poca paciencia

-no se preocupe bien con migo-dijo el hombre hacer acercándose ala mujer y le extendía la mano mientras k le daba un sonrisa.

-si vengo con el- dijo la mujer mientras k aceptaba su mano y le devolvía la sonrisa.

Luego juntos se fueron ala habitación del hombre y cerraron la puerta.

-Yoh Asakura, un placer dijo el hombre mientras que estirar su mano para saludarla

-Anna Kyouyama igual mente- dijo con un poco de recelo mientras k intentaba poner atención a los sonidos de afuera.

Fue entonces que pasaron todo el día juntos, en la noche estaban en el bar tomando unos tragos, mitras k la música empezaba asonar.

-Bailas-dijo Yoh estirando su mano

- es igual- dijo Anna mientras k acepta su mano y iban al pista de baile

Los dos estuvieron bailando toda la noche y también tomando hasta k ya en latas horas de la noche tomando sus últimos tragos juntos, demasiado juntos mientras k entre risa y sonrojo se acercaron lente mente y se dieron un tierno beso de deseo y pasión, mientras k se consumían en el.

A la mañana siguiente Anna despierta desnuda en la cama de la habitación de Yoh entre tanto que inspeccionaba buscando al joven moreno, entonces se empezó decepcionar al no encontrarlo.

-Rayos, me utilizo se acostó con migo y se fue- dijo mientras k daba un golpe a la cama.

Fue entones que se escucho ala puerta principal abrirse y luego cerrase y luego abrirse la de la habitación, fue entonces k Anna vio como entraba Yoh con una charola con un desayuno continental y un periódico.

-lamento el inconveniente pero este hotel no tiene servicio al cuarto-dijo Yoh dejando el desayuno en la cama y regalando le un sonrisa a Anna

-no…no hay problema-dijo Anna con un leve sonrojo

-Bueno por desgracia, hoy me tengo k regresas a Tokio- dijo bajando un poco la cabeza.

-en serio por que yo también-dijo Anna mientras k no lo miraba y prestaba mas atención a su desayuno

-enserio que bien podemos irnos junto y bueno tal ves si a ti no te molesta-dijo Yoh jugando con sus dedos

-molestarme que- dijo Anna perdiendo un poco la paciencia

-tal ves empezar a salir juntos- dijo sonrojando se un poco

-no, claro k no me molesta, así k si quieres que empecemos a salir juntos empieza a recoger y acomodar tu maletas y las mías mientras k yo me término el desayuno y me tomo un baño-dijo Anna mientras que se inclinaba mas hacia su plato para que Yoh no se fijara en su sonrojo.

-desacuerdo- dijo Yoh mientras que se dirigió ala sal donde están las maletas de el y de ella, pero antes de salir dijo-que bonita te ves cuando te sonrojas- y dicho esto Salió de la habitación dejando a Anna con un sonrojo mayor.

1 mes después

Se notan a nuestra joven pareja caminado entre las personas en la ciudad cundo entonces pasan por una sala de videojuegos donde anuncian un nuevo juego de disparos y zombis pero con un rifle.

-¿quieres ir a probarlo?- dijo Yoh con una sonrisa mientras que le regalaba un sonrisa a Anna

-por que no suena divertido- pero es k la verdad ella le gustan ese tipo de juego, anqué no compartía esa información con cualquiera fue entonces que ella tomo el rifle torpemente mientras que Yoh tomaba el del otro lado como mas experimentado, entonces comenzó el juego ellos iban muy bien los primeros niveles hasta empezó a ver k Anna parecía tener problemas y después de varia vidas la mataron y después de que Yoh llegara con el reto máximo hay fue donde lo mataron, entonces la maquina di el resultado del puntaje y clara mente Yoh supero a Anna.

-No te preocupes eso lo que yo tengo un poco de mas practica-dijo Yoh mientras que le regalaba un sonrisa a Anna.

-o si te entiendo- fue entonces k ella se molesto y dijo- juguemos otra ¿esta bien?- dijo mitras que tomaba el rifle de una mejor forma

-esta bien- dijo depositando las moneda para otra partida, pero esta en ves de la otra Anna parcia mas profesional y a Yo halo dejada de ves en cuando atrás y fue cuando llegaron al reto máximo y entonces fue Anna quien lo derroto y dejo boqui abierto a su novio.

-wow¡¡¡¡ pero como…-dijo Yoh pero fue interrumpido cuando le dijo Anna

-tu lo dijiste es por k uno practica mucho y tiene mas experiencia- dijo Ann orgullosa mientras que fue entonces que averiguaron k son los primeros en pasa se juego así k el dueño les regalo un muñecón con forma de calavera de color plateado y ojos rojos.

3 Días después

En un salón de gimnasio un hombre en medio del ring lucha contra un joven moreno delgado, mientras que un joven chaparro de pelo rubio los veía.

-Pero k es lo k te esta pasando Yoh-dijo en joven enano

-Ya te lo dije Manta, Estoy enamorado- dijo mientras k se defendió delo duros ataques de su oponente

-pero como que matrimonio crees k eso es muy pronto además recuerda k tienes k hacer con tu trabajo-dijo el joven enano k ya establecimos k se llama Manta.

- si pero mira ella es… a como se llama a bueno una de esas cosa de computadoras no se, pero el chite es de k viaja mucho así k tendré el especio libre para hacer mi trabajo a gusto- dijo mientras k volvía esquivar otro golpe y asestaba otro contra la mandíbula de su oponente

-Si pero, hay Dios k are con tigo Yoh, cuando le propondrás matrimonio- dijo Manta mientras lanzaba u suspiro.

Mientras tanto… en un rio en el bosque del monte Fuji

-Anna estas segura de hacer esto bueno digo se que te enamoraste, pero nos es muy pronto, además acuérdate de que tienes cosas importantes que hacer y mas en tu trabajo- dijo tímidamente una joven con el cabello rosado mientras k remaba lenta mente encima de un cayac.

- si estoy segura Tamao además el piensa k soy directora de un organización que k dirige sistemas computarizados par empresas grandes, además que el es director de una constructora de gran importancia así que tanto el como yo viajamos mucho, así k no hay problemas alguno- dijo Anna volteando a ver a su compañera k ya establecimos k se trata de Tamao una amiga de Anna y compañera de trabajo.

-De acuerdo entonces que como va su relación- dijo Tamao mientras k intentaba mantener el control ya que las aguas se ponían rápidas.

Mientras en el gimnasio

-ya le propuse matrimonio- dijo Yoh mientras que miraba a manta dejando a su oponente en el suelo

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡-grito manta entre tanto casi se desmalla de la impresión

-que ya le propuse matrimonio- dijo Yoh con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Pero k rayos, creo k ya te golpearon demasiado- dijo con una gran gota de sudor en su nuca.

-bromeas ni siquiera me han tocado- dijo con un pequeña risa

-por dioses tas loco- dijo manta mientras que miraba a los ojos de su amigo.

-sip, pero loca mente enamorado-dijo Yoh en cuanto el le regalaba otra sonrisa pero mas grande.

Mientras tanto… en el rio

-que bien, Anna espero que me invites a tu boda- dijo Tomoe mientras que miraba a su amiga.

- de que estas hablando si tú eres una de las damas de honor- dijo Anna con la vista al frente.

-QUEEEE¡¡¡¡¡¡¡-dijo Tomoe mientras que se sonrojaba- pero Anna sabes k no se me dan esas cosas- dijo intentando hacer cambiar de opinión pero en si ella ya sabia que eso no sucedería ya que no es la primera ves que la mete en asuntos sin consultarle antes.

-lo Lamento ya esta echo, ahora prepárate k ya llegamos a los rápidos- dijo Anna adelantándose asía los rápidos.

-¿que?- dijo Tomoe para luego mirar el frente y notar que los rápidos empezaban a no menos de 3 metro de ella.

-------------------------Fin del Flash Back-----------------------------

-Vaya, vaya así que Okinawa que interesante- dijo el doctor anotando en su libreta.

-Asi es, por cuestiones de trabajo no conocimos verdad Yoh-dijo Anna mirando a su esposo.

-Exactamente- dijo Yoh regalando le una linda sonrisa a su esposa.

-De acuerdo, bien tendremos mas sesiones 1 ves a la semana ¿que les parece los domingos?- dijo el doctor mirando a los jóvenes casados.

- si pero puede que haya ocasiones en las k no podre venir-dijo Anna mirando al doctor.

- si igual mente- dijo Yoh haciendo lo mismo k su esposa

- no hay problema solo avise o vengan solo uno también puede ayudar, mientras tanto continúen viviendo su vida normal.

-de acuerdo- dijeron los jóvenes casados al unisonó.

Luego salieron del consultorio del doctor tomados de la mano.

Vivir su vida normal, pero la pregunta es… ¿Qué tan normal es su vida?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**bueno este es mi primer fic k subo en mi vida asi k no sea muy drasticos pero si creitiquen ya k eso es bueno, sirbe para mejorar y eso es lo k kiere un ecritor mejorar su trabajo, en otras cosas digo k lo voy a continualre en dos semanas, ya k e estado un poco ocupado.**

**y quiero dar gracias especiales a **

Kaho - Kazuki

.Dark

por ayudarme a subir este fic ya k yo no se mucho de ingles asi k bueno eso es todo no vemos


End file.
